


2 Bottles of Wine

by Molecular_stardust



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: All the banter, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molecular_stardust/pseuds/Molecular_stardust
Summary: Sam and Caitriona haven't hung out alone in a while, till they intentionally find themselves in front of a TV, with a little too much wine... (Set to "Is  it weird to say we watched it... together?")My take on what MUST have inevitably happened.(This was supposed to be a one-shot but will now likely have another chapter to follow!) :)





	2 Bottles of Wine

In some sort of retrospect, it may have been a bad idea, but you know, sometimes bad ideas lead to the best outcomes.

-

I knocked abruptly on the large oak door to Sam's flat. We had of course hung out before tonight, but never with the same intentions. I exhaled slowly, focusing on the brass doorknob, wondering if he too felt the same slight apprehensiveness with the prospect of us seeing each other again. We had planned this night for a while, not intending to watch a specific episode, but more to flip through episodes, just out of sheer curiosity to see ourselves on the Tele, and obviously to take the piss out of each other as it happened. 

The doorknob turned and I was greeted on the other side by a gleeful - and slightly disheveled - version of Sam.

" Oh, have we already been into the Whisky hmm?" I giggled, staring up at him. He had moved forward, placing his arms across the barrier of the door. I cast a quick glance across the biceps that were on display through his casual looking Warriors T-shirt. I blushed slightly, as the thought of their strength when used with me flashed across my mind.

"Hmmh" He smirked. His piercing blue eyes skipping across my exposed neck and collarbone before coming up to meet my gaze. "I may have had one... " He said, his slight intoxication thickening his accent. "But you took so damn long to get here I had to break into the wine." He looked at me then with a broad smile across his face, always to make sure I knew he was teasing.

"Oh well, that’s alright. I AM LATE, because I went to grab more wine... I hope a nice Merlot is palatable for you after whatever you've been gulping down... " I chuckled and cast my eyes up towards his face, holding his gaze with my own. I smiled slyly at him, pushing through the human barrier that was Sam's body in the doorway and made my way into his flat. Leaving him to shut the door, I slipped off my shoes and made my way into the kitchen. I placed the bottle of wine gingerly on his kitchen counter, popping into the cupboards to find myself a glass.

Sam's place was sparse, with a solitary bachelor feel. I had been over a handful of times previously, and as we had grown closer as friends felt a gleeful ease come over me as I made myself at home in his kitchen.

"So, what have you been drinking?" I said, giving him my cheekiest grin as he made his way to stand next to me. His open bottle of wine stood on the counter next to the corked one I had just placed there. I grabbed the bottle to look "Hmm, a Chianti, that’s a bit fancy for a single bachelor is it not?" I gave him the best side eye glance I could, as I poured some from the bottle into my glass. *Thank god he doesn't have stemmed glasses* I noted to myself as the wine filled the bottom. *This night may get sloppy. *

"Well, I don't know, you tell me Balfe." Sam was leaning with his butt against the counter, staring down at me accusingly, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

"Hmmph, a good deal more expensive than what I brought. I went for cheap and ... lots." I snickered, my eyes peering upwards to meet his, as I took a large gulp from my glass. "I guess you're just too fancy for me, hmm?" I teased, hitting him playfully on the chest. I thoroughly enjoyed our banter together, something that came so naturally between us, along with other, more intimate nuances.

"Ah, I didn't think it would be possible to one-up you on being fancy, with your good taste and all..." He smiled down at me, his bottomless blue eyes playful and mischievous, spurring me on. He drank some more wine.

"Huh... and here I tried to dress to YOUR level... shlubby jeans and all..." I moved in closer, playfully mimicking his movements, staring up to him.

"I don't think you could, you always look beautiful..." He breathed down at me. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating from under his thin shirt, a slight flush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. *Was that from the wine? Or from our closeness? * I thought. I knew I was growing warm also; a small tingle threaded itself down to the base of my spine, pooling in my pelvis.

This past year had certainly been interesting for us. Our professional relationship had grown immensely since our first meeting, as well as our personal one. We had never bridged the two, per se, in the respect that we had - despite some obvious temptation - kept the intimate moments of our relationship to the camera, and nothing more. It would be frowned upon, in a work environment where an entire show was riding on the two of us being able to act together, yet it was undeniable that we both felt the same for each other and kept our feelings and emotions tightly under wraps.

It was only at times like this when they would easily surface. We had of course been drunk together, but this night was just the two of us, and it was at this point - as I took another sip of wine and smiled sheepishly at him - that I feel we both realized.

Sam was still gazing down at me, if not a bit dreamily, as I took another gulp of wine, a failed attempt to relieve some tension.

"So, did you cue up the show?" I said abruptly, breaking the intensity of our moment and bringing us back to the task we had originally set upon.

"Aye, I did. Prime has all of Season 1, so I figured we would just go through and pick some especially terrible scenes for us to watch." He stepped away from me, chuckling as he started over to the couch.

I followed behind him, noticing the way his scapula rippled underneath his muscular back. His strong shoulders framing his torso. My eyes wandered downwards, resting on his lower back, the tiny patch of wet that had seeped through to his shirt could only mean there was a slight sheen of sweat glistening underneath. I tried not to imagine my tongue making its way down his spine to lap at the curve there forming his sacrum. *Snap out of it Balfe* my brain tried to reason.

“And just what are you looking at day dreamer?” Sam had glanced back, and I can only assume noticed my stare with amusement.

“Nothing...” I eyed him playfully, sticking out my tongue. “I’m a respectable woman, you’re the one assuming I was looking at anything...” I cocked my head at him and sat down on the plush, charcoal sofa that occupied much of Sam’s living space. Staring up at him, he held my gaze as I took another sip from my wine glass.

“Hnph, oh riiight, my bad. I forgot you were a lady... Ladies don’t gawk at men, do they?” He moved past me then, back to the kitchen to grab the now half full bottle of wine from the counter, bringing it to the coffee table in front of us. “Figure I may as well just give you this.... “mad’ am”.” He said grinning in a mocking tone. The ambient lighting from the small table lamp casted dancing shadows in the blue pools of his eyes. “Looks like you may need it.” He sat down on the couch next to me, grabbing the controller from the table to start the show.

“Mmm, don’t mind if I do... “I said, pouring more into my glass. “Thank you.” I stated, looking over at him shyly. He just smiled and nodded. I had subconsciously been sipping at my wine glass the entire time, and indeed did need a refill.

Our TV critiquing/ roasting experience began with the first episode. We spent the better part of an hour making fun of each other’s acting; me making fun of his sword wielding skills, and him poking at my nursing capabilities.

“Hmph, well if you ever need actual medical aide, don’t expect me to come running.” I taunted.

“Hah, thank god. I’m not sure I trust you merely with bandages.” Sam laughed, his nose scrunching at me.

“Pfft. Mhmm, sure.” I smiled over to him, throwing my legs causally onto the couch and over his lap.

The casual physical contact was something we had grown accustomed to, with being on set together. I could feel his gaze directed at me however, my body heating in reaction, deciding to see what would become of my (not entirely) daring action.

I sipped at my wine and shuffled my butt closer into the side of his legs, squirming on his couch. Looking up at him, I could tell he was amused by my charade.

“So how much of that bottle is left for me Balfe?” He leaned over, grabbing the empty container. “Fuck, you drank it all?!”

“Well, noooo...” I chuckled as I waved my near empty glass up towards his face. “I have...this much left.” And at the statement side eyed him while gulping down the remainder from my glass. I discarded the empty vessel on the table beside me, while staring up at him, giggling.

“You know, I brought more... What’s a lass to do to get a drink around here hmm?!” He full on laughs at my boisterous comment. “Well, if you get your damn giraffe legs off me, maybe I could see about that drink aye?” He jeers back, eyes sparkling. He’s not quite on my level of intoxication yet, but I plan to fix that.

I huff, jokingly making a fuss over moving my legs. He grabs my hand, helping me to sit up next to him.

With one hand intertwined, he steadies me with another large palm wrapping around to the small of my back. I sit up straighter, slightly working my ass closer against his outer thigh. I grin slyly up into eyes that have turned from their lovely blue to a dangerous shade of sapphire. His breath hitched; becoming slightly labored as his eyes pierce mine. Needing to steady myself, I place a hand against his chest; the heat of his body burning against my splayed fingers.

“My god you’re a lush....” He breathed out, dropping his gaze from my eyes to my slightly parted lips. I could feel the flush growing stronger through my face, creeping down through my neck, and across the curve of my clavicles.

We sat a moment, transfixed in the closeness of one another. Still save for our breath; shaking, and close enough for the other to feel, hot against sensitive flesh. “Hmm... you still haven’t gotten my drink Heughan. I’m definitely not tipping you.”

The double entendre of my comment not lost to either of us, we snap out of our moment. Sam lets out a shaking exhale. “Did you really just say that?” He gives a throaty chuckle, eyes crinkling as he continues to laugh. I take the opportunity to move my legs from off his lap, shaking as I sit up properly next to him. He stands up, striding with intention to grab the large bottle of wine from off the counter.

“Mm, Sam I’m putting on the wedding episode, like come onnn that’s what I came here for... “

“As long as you’re okay with me seeing you nude...” He smirks up from his work of uncorking the next bottle, to grin playfully at me from across the room. I sprawl against the couch, one arm flung against the armrest beside my head; the other toying with the hem of my shirt against my abdomen. Giggling shamelessly, I nod “I’m sure we can survive it.” I smile, reaching for the controller to start the seventh episode.

Making his way back from the kitchen, he comes to stand in front of me. “so, now you’re taking up the entire couch too? God, you’re one hell of a house guest.”

He glares down at me, doing his best to maintain the pissed off look smirk on his face. Cracking as he sees me stare back at him in defiance. “well, I guess you’re just going to have to find a spot, yes?” I gaze up at him through lidded eyes, challenging him. “Humph.” Grunting, he grabs both of my legs, lifting them in order to maneuver his body underneath. I kick in enjoyment as he holds me, only to settle my legs back against his thighs once seated. He passes me the bottle as we glance at the screen, only to find Jamie and Claire sharing their first drinks and husband and wife.

“Hah, appropriate casting they did there with you...” I laugh and I move to face Sam. “Yes, that’s definitely the only reason they cast me as Claire... Hmm, did you know, I had to do an audition just to prove I was a good drinker?”

“Oh yea?”

“Mhmm, they wouldn’t allow me to see you until they knew I could hold my Whisky.” He smiled down at me, and I turned over facing the tele, leaving my legs situated in Sam’s lap, but pushing back so my pelvis curled against his side, shamelessly giving him what I knew must be a great view of my ass.

As we continued to make our way through the episode (and the second bottle of wine) our actions became more daring, as self-control began to waver. I had *pretended* to ignore him during Jamie and Claire’s first love scene, which given the nature of virginity, had been awkward both to watch and to act out.

“I hope you lasted longer than that your first time, because I think even a virgin would be disappointed in that.” I teased, knowing it would set him alight. I looked back over my shoulder to his face. Seeing the flush on his cheeks as he held my gaze through lidded eyes.

“Hmm, I don’t think you need worry yourself with that...” He gave a lopsided grin, as he patted my leg in what I knew was only half meant to be a comforting gesture. He dragged his fingers lazily across the lateral aspect of my thigh, tracing them along and up the curvature of my hip. My breath hitched as my muscles melded into his touch. I glanced over my shoulder to his face, taking in the reverent way in which he was concentrating on his fingers grazing my skin through my tights. “I take my time hmm, I can’t have you leaving me bad reviews...” He cheeky smile broadened, as he sidled over closer to me. Allowing his back to soften into the couch, he came to rest slightly behind me, his gaze never leaving mine, seeking permission.

I gave it of course, automatically shifting my pelvis forward to create space for his body behind mine. I took the opportunity to sit up and grab another drink, this time gulping straight from the bottle as I neglected my glass. Looking over, he had relaxed fully into the sofa, his eyes daring me to lay back down. *Hah, oh watch me* I mused, fully understanding the intentions in his gaze. “Here, help me drink this, or I’m going to have a hangover for 3 days”. I passed him the bottle. As he took needy gulps from it, my gaze focused on his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Feeling my flush creep back, I boldly decided to fuck all intentions I had of being well behaved, and stripped myself of my sweater I was wearing, exposing him to the simple, heather grey tank I was wearing underneath.

I felt his eyes on my newly exposed shoulder blades. “Hey now, what do you think you’re staring at?” I casted him a hard side-eye. “If you’re going to be doing.... that...” I gestured to his body positioning. “Then I’m getting rid of the fucking hot ass sweater; you’re disgustingly warm.” I tried to keep my tone serious, but he of course knew otherwise.

“Hmm, suit yourself.” He gave me a slight, coy smile. Resting his hand on the couch in front of him. I took the bottle back, took a rather large gulp myself, and set it down, moving back to laying, this time with my nearly bare back and shoulders pressed against his still clothed chest.

“Mmm...” He made a satisfied noise as I snuggled my back and ass in closer to him. Intentionally rubbing against his crotch through his sweatpants and taking his hand, placing it back on my hip. I settled back into watching the episode. We were nearing the part of Jamie and Claire’s Scottish vows; their bloodied wrists being tied together symbolically.

A few minutes passed, as we lapsed into comfortable, drunken silence. Sam’s hand remained on my hip, slowly daring to move again. He began to massage small circles into my flesh with his thumb, his other fingers brushing lower, tracing gentle patterns along my hip, as he dared to move slowly inward, towards my lower abdomen. His other arm had come to rest above my head, encasing me with his presence. I felt powerful yet completely at his mercy all at once and began the internal debate of when I would let myself succumb to him.

We continued watching, Claire standing in the middle of the room. “Take off your shirt...” she said, as Jamie stood up and walked towards her. Obeying, his eyes bore into hers as he slips off his long tunic, his exquisite nude form revealed.

“Do you think that Jamie would have been hard at that moment...? I mean, He’s pretty much still a virgin with a naked woman in front of him...” I giggle, rubbing my back and ass into him, noticing minutely the stiffening taking place in his pants, coming to rest against my cheeks.

“Hah, fuck I would imagine so... I’m not sure how he couldn’t be, with you naked in front of him.” The “you” and not “Claire” euphemism was not lost on me, as his circling fingers became more aggressive.

“Well, you would know wouldn’t you...” I looked over my shoulder, suddenly breathless as I’m met with his fiery eyes, boring into mine. I can feel his hand splay over my abdomen, fingers dragging and finding themselves wandering under my tank, exploring. I brought my arm up and over his shoulder, as I threaded my hand into his locks.

“Aye, I would...” He breathed, inches from my mouth before forcing his lips on mine. Bruising with the sudden impact. “Mmmmm” I moaned, immediately fusing my lips to his in response, deepening the kiss. He’s suddenly everywhere all at once; his hand that had been tiptoeing under my shirt pushing up my tank, groping for a fleshy mound. His other is tangled into my hair, pulling gently but surely so my neck tips back slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. I push my ass back into him, grinding shamelessly on the front of his pants, as in the background Claire is lifted into Jamie’s arms. He presses wantonly back into me, so I can feel his growing need through his pants. Lips left mine to trail hot kisses across my jaw and down my throat. He licked down into the well created by the convergence of my neck and clavicle, before nipping and tugging at the skin heightened by bone and tensioned muscles.

I can feel my body react, flesh raising across my arms and legs in reaction to the sudden ravishment. I’m mewling softly at his ministrations, hand tangled in hair, nails digging into flesh as he pinches my nipple hard, then moves to repeat on the opposite breast.

“Nnnn, fuck...” I manage to breathe. My body a bundle of frayed and quivering nerves within 60 seconds of ensnarement. He pushes hard against me, and I can feel him throbbing against the cleft of my ass. With haste his hand moves from my breasts downwards, dipping below the hem of my pants. He looks up from ravishing my neck to hold my gaze, asking permission. In response I double my efforts against his cock, rolling my hips into his as I lean slightly up to capture his lips once more. We’re a tangle of limbs, scratching and biting at any flesh we can manage to find. I could taste the saltiness from my glistening skin on his lips and his tongue and moaned loud as his hand found its way beneath my damped underwear, the flesh between my thighs pooled with warm need.

“Oh fucking Christ you’re so wet...” He pants into my ear, taking my lobe between his teeth, licking up the outer auricle, as his finger teases at my entrance, dipping in only to cover himself in wetness, rubbing it lasciviously over swollen folds and clit. He sits up slightly behind me, removing his hand from its place between my legs. “My God, I want a better look at you...” He grinds out through clenched teeth, mostly to himself but I’m eager to oblige. He begins tugging at my leggings and red thong I’ve underneath, ass lifting to allow for easier removal of my bottoms. Hastily, he yanks the garments down and off, leaving me utterly bare. Breathing heavily, I gaze at him through hooded eyes, as he’s fixated on my newly exposed body. I can feel my blush growing throughout me, heat radiating down through my center, and pooling only to be set alight by the gaze that Sam has over my exposed ass and pussy.

He suddenly presses his hand against my inner knee, forcing my legs open. I watch, hiking my other leg up and over his hip, allowing him an intimate view me. Groaning, he presses his body into me, thumb moves again to my clit, small circles rubbing as he pushes his middle finger into my slippery wet heat. 

“Ugh...” I cried out, staring down at his ministrations, as I pressed myself against him, urging his finger deeper. He loses whatever control he has left, and suddenly looks back up to my face, eyes feral and dangerous. “Wider” is all he says as he pushes another finger in, pressing upwards to discover the sensitive area he knows will make me keen in pleasure.

I obey, spreading my legs as wide as I am able as his fingers deepen their assault on my body, thumb continuing to rub around my swollen bundle of nerves. He looks back up, expression that of a starving wolf yearning to devour their prey. He shifts again, grasps my hair and pulls. I cry out as my head is pulled back to expose my neck. His tongue licking up my hot flesh back towards my mouth, kissing and lapping at my lips, aggressively seeking entrance. His eyes meet mine, passion and love radiating from beneath a swelling, trembling cloud of lust, seeking reassurance. I give it, pressing my pussy into his hand, needing him deeper inside me. “Sam... please.” I’m not afraid to beg. “Oh god, please... fuck...” I reach a hand down in a feeble attempt to pull his pants down, getting nowhere save for scratching at his hip.

Suddenly I feel his teeth, bite softly at the skin just below my jaw, tender flesh reddening from his efforts. “You’re sure?” He whimpers into my ear.

“Nnnnn....” Is all he hears in reply, the answer obvious as I push a finger of my own into my pussy alongside his, looking up into his eyes, open mouthed and panting.

“God, you’re a little dirty, aren’t you?” He gives me a half smirk, taking his fingers out, finally removing his pants fully.

I smile up at him, sucking my lower lip into my mouth. His pants off, his hand finds his cock, firm and ready. Stroking slowly down his shaft, precum began to glisten around the tip of his cock. I look down, observing him shamelessly pleasuring himself, before his molten eyes lock onto mine, and he yanks my hips flush against his, opening my legs. My arm wraps back around his shoulders, pulling his face towards mine, as he slides the tip of his cock into my waiting heat.

I moaned, open mouth hovering close to his as we took each other in, breath lingering between us like static electricity. He slowly filled me, eyes glazed over, breath hitched in his throat. I moaned loud at the intrusion, knowing full well that he was big to begin with, but the feeling of him spreading me open overwhelming.

“Oh god, Cait...” He whispers once he is fully sheathed in my warmth. My hand still wrapped in his hair tugs his face closer, lips colliding with mine. I grind my pelvis into him, his cock deepening as our bodies begin a slow, melodic dance. As much as I wish to keep my eyes open, they screw shut, allowing me to feel with my other senses.

“I’m no gonna last long if ye keep doing that to me...” He pants, between kisses along my jaw. 

I smirk upwards “What exactly am I doing?” I open my eyes, smiling, grinding down on his pelvis with my ass.

“Mmph, that.” He groaned, taking a mound of my chest into his hand, slowly rolling the nipple between his fingers. “...and your wee pussy has a vice grip something fierce. You want me that bad hmm? “He looked down with a smug expression, pinching my nipple hard as he spoke.

“Yes...” I moaned. “Please.... Sam...” His eyes turned dark, inhabiting a wild, possessive look as he pulled out from me only to slam hard back in.

“OH!” I yelp, keening in delight at the forceful intrusion. All I can do is moan as he rears up again, smashing himself deeply into me. My eyes close, leaving me with nothing but the pure sensation of him possessing my body over and over, small cries escaping from my throat.

My arm wrapped around him, clawing into his back, feeling the strong muscles relax and contract as he continues his assault, my body slowly beginning its dive towards completion.

“Cait... “He moaned, nipping my lower lip, and soon all my body is yearning for is release. “Look at me...” He demands, and my eyes open, lidded and hazy. Mouth open, wanting, waiting to accept anything he’s willing to give me. I look up to see his eyes boring into mine, as our mouths become synchronized, giving and taking breath from each other, close enough that I can smell the salt laden sweat gathering against his skin.

“Sam... I’m so... “My words trailed off as my body is left forming only keening cries as his movements inside me become more sporadic, disorganized. As much as he was lost within his body, he brought a hand down to rub my clit in small circles. I cried out and closed my eyes once more, succumbing only to the sensations we were taking from each other.

My release was a blaze of white against my eyelids, as I screamed out his name. His fingers never wavered from their assault on that small bundle of nerves as I rode out my orgasm. Till I felt him tense behind me, groaning and pulling me to him as he spilled himself inside me.

Our breaths came shaky as we rode through our high. I untangled myself from his limbs slowly as I felt him slip out of me, him making a disapproving sound as he did. I looked up at him, his face still glazed over with an expression of complete satisfaction and continued want. I shifted and rolled against him, so that I could finally face him properly, wrapping my leg up and around his hip, my body tight against his, craving his contact.

“God.... Cait.... “He managed to whisper, his voice growing husky in his drowsiness. I could manage nothing but a satisfied moan, as I buried my face into the side of his neck, planting tiny kisses along his heated, glistening skin.

His arm came around me, pulling me close, stroking my back as we both drifted, television forgotten, into a light, satiated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much! There are several of you that have been waiting patiently for me to finish this. <3 Please ignore spelling/grammar mistakes, as this is my first post of AO3 and I am a little nervous. Thank you for reading.


End file.
